The Civil War of Lincoln (Piloto)
by Banghg
Summary: Un combate mortal entre Lincolns Louds de varias dimensiones a dado inicio. Todos ellos deberán luchar a muerte por el destino de sus dimensiones.


.

.

.

 **NA: esto es más como un piloto. Por ahora sólo incluyendo a los Lincolns de mi mundo en un combate mortal, pero siempre estoy abierto a incluir otros Lincoln se de mundos diferentes. (No tienen que ser sus mundos, pueden ser mundos totalmente idénticos para no alterar la trama de sus historias)**

 **Me gustaría aclarar que mis personajes no tienen ningún tipo de armadura trama o favoritismo. En este mundo todos pueden morir acorde a los combates que libren. Ya estén acompañados por la suerte o las posibilidades, todos pueden morir. (Importa poco sus historias, pasados u objetivos)**

 **Por ahora es todo. Como dije, es un piloto, pero si es bien recibido quizás pase a algo más. (Aunque lo dudo)**

 **PS: No, no me tomé días enteros para escribir esto en lugar de sus fics favoritos. De hecho, había trabajado en este proyecto desde antes y cada vez que tenía tiempo escribía uno o dos párrafos antes de dejarlo. Así que no me critiquen, que mi tiempo libre no es infinito**

 **Sólo avisaba.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Invocación**

Hizo girar el pequeño tablero con un ligero movimiento de su dedo, éste continuó girando hasta que una fuerza invisible lo detuvo y lo obligó a descender hacia una pequeña mesa donde sólo se encontraban un grupo de cartas sin nombre. A diferencia de cualquier tablero de ajedrez, éste no poseía cuadros negros, blancos o rojos. En lugar de eso, podía verse la imagen de toda una ciudad en miniatura. Era una ciudad completamente vacía, y carente de cualquier forma de vida. Nada más existía en ese pequeño tablero que la ciudad misma.

El campo de juego ya estaba listo, ahora sólo hacían falta las piezas.

…

(W)

…

Aquellos pálidos dedos se acercaron y tocaron con algo de dudas la marca en forma de siete en el pecho de Lincoln. Aquella marca que había sido hecha a fuego y hierro parecía aún arder bajo un fuego desconocido, podía sentir como la temperatura iba en aumento mientras la presión de sus dedos aumentaba. Lincoln veía aquellos dodos con fastidio, podía hacerse una imagen perfecta de esos pálidos dedos hundiéndose en su interior a través de su cicatriz. Se hundirían hasta que la mano penetrara totalmente dentro de su carne y el resto del cuerpo de su hermana lo siguiera hasta formar parte de lo que él era.

-¿Te duele? –Lucy preguntó cómo tantas veces en el pasado. Aquella pregunta nunca cambiaba mientras miraba fijamente el recuerdo eterno de su primera purga. La marca hecha en el lugar donde perdió una parte de él mismo que jamás podría recuperar.

-Todo el tiempo. –El dolor regresaba tan fuerte como si jamás lo hubiera dejado al momento de ver aquella cicatriz, y a ella se le unía el aroma de su propia carne al ser quemada. Aun recordaba el sonido de Sshh en el momento en que el cerdo se decidió a presionar aquella barra de hierro fuertemente contra su pectoral izquierdo. Pero eso también era algo que le había dicho a Lucy muchas veces, y cada vez con más y más detalles.

Lucy acercó su rostro hacia el centro de aquel siete y sacó su pequeña lengua. Con algo de timidez la acercó hasta que la punta tocó la piel quemada de su hermano mayor y la mantuvo ahí un segundo antes de darle una larga lamida. Lincoln ya no se preocupaba por aquellas cosas, sólo miró el cabello negro de su hermana.

Le había costado algo de tiempo lograr que Stimbelton le comprara la marca de tinte que Lucy tanto le había insistido, y estaba seguro de que aquel sociópata le traía la equivocada sólo para fastidiarlo. Pero aquel mes por fin había logrado obtener la que quería… siempre y cuando aceptara aumentar un poco más el número de palabra que utilizara en sus sesiones.

Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto individual de Lucy. El pequeño cuarto tenía paredes de piedras blancas y una pequeña ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna. Lincoln pasó su mano por la cama en donde se encontraba sentado, la tela negra de aquellas sabanas le trajeron un poco de cosquillas, seguramente se hubiera reído un poco por la comezón de no ser porque olvidó lo que era reír hace tiempo.

Levantó una de sus manos y la colocó con cuidado sobre la mejilla de Lucy mientras su hermana menor continuaba lamiendo aquella vieja herida, como si aún, después de tanto tiempo, todavía esperara evitar cualquier tipo de infección.

Pero ya era tarde.

Acarició la mejilla de Lucy mientras ella comenzaba a recorrer su torso con sus pequeñas manos. Aquel torso repleto de cicatrices producto de las numerosas cirugías a las que tuvo que someterse una vez fue encontrado herido y moribundo en aquel viejo sofá días después de aquella horrible noche.

Un puto milagro médico.

Un milagro que además de salvarte la vida te encerraba en cuatro paredes acolchadas mientras te vez obligado a consumir treinta tipos diferentes de pastillas hasta que encuentran las adecuadas para ti, y finalmente vives el resto del año ignorando a tus padres y evitando todo contacto con tus hermanas mientras un maldito loco taladra tu cabeza cada semana. ¿Eso era un milagro? ¿El tener que enfrentar una segunda pesadilla un año después también fue un milagro? Hubiera sido más piadoso dejarlo morir aquella noche.

-No es… necesario, Lucy. –Lincoln dijo con dificultad mientras levantaba el rostro de su hermana menor. –Ya no importa…

Lucy había sido encerrada hace meses por sus delirios. Su mente parecía tratar de escapar del crimen que había cometido al echarle la culpa a la propia víctima mientras relataba un caso de suplantación entre gemelas. La fantasía que una niña de nueve años había creado para escapar de la realidad de sus actos, y el que lo gritara con tanta emoción y rabia no le otorgaba ninguna credibilidad después de saber sus opiniones acerca de la purga.

-¿No quieres lastimarme otra vez, hermano? –Lucy lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su flequillo era cortado cada vez que crecía lo suficiente para cubrir sus ojos, una medida para que pudiera ver el mundo real fuera de su "cortina". –¿Hacerme sentir un poco de lo que tú mismo sentiste aquella noche?

Lincoln evadió aquella mirada.

El cuarto de su hermana en el pabellón para pacientes normales había cambiado un poco a lo largo de aquel año. Lincoln no sólo había hecho tratos con Stimbelton por libros y tintes para el cabello. Además de las sabanas, el lugar también tenía distintos carteles de Edwin, una pequeña cómoda donde Lucy guardaba la ropa blanca que todos los pacientes estaban obligados a llevar, sus libros favoritos y de haber sido posible incluso le hubiera conseguido un celular y hasta conexión a internet. Pero todo tiene un límite, y no es como si tuviera mucho que ofrecerle a Stimbelton a parte de su tiempo.

Lucy se subió a la cama y se arrodillo detrás de él mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. ¿Siquiera se merecía esto? Lo que le había hecho era terrible, pero en ese momento no podía imaginar nada mejor para comprobar el alcance de su propio odio y a la vez hacer pagar a una de ellas. Lucy era su principal sospechosa en el incidente de la cadena… y Lucy terminó finalmente por confesarlo.

- _Ella es la culpable de todo, Lincoln._

La voz de Lidy resonó dentro de su cabeza como tantas vece en el pasado. Lincoln había estado seguro de haberla hundido hasta el fondo. Volvió a encerrarla en aquella fantasía imaginaria de su hogar, y esta vez no podía volver a abrir la puerta. Si la abría… entonces no podría volver a encerrarla. Lidy destrozaría su prisión antes de siquiera poder empujarla dentro, o peor, lo encerraría junto con ella en una vida que no era realmente vida.

Trató de meter su mano dentro de sus pantalones blancos, pero Lucy se percató de esto y se le adelantó. La pequeña mano de su hermana invadió sus bolsillos y retiró aquel cilindro que se había vuelto parte de si mismo.

-¿Es ella otra vez, hermano? –La voz de Lucy era un poco fría cuando se refería a Lidy. –Me gustaría poder hablar con ella algún día… ¿Quizás hoy sea la noche, mí hermano mayor?

-L-Lucy… por favor. –El cuerpo de Lincoln tembló mientras presionaba las sabanas. No le gustaba ese juego. Lucy siempre hacia lo mismo cuando tenía oportunidad de arrebatarle sus pastillas. –Las necesito.

- _Tendría que ser ella quien volviera a suplicar, Lincoln._

¿No las había tomado hoy? Ahora entendía porque Lidy había estado tan tranquila el resto del mes. Había estado reuniendo fuerzas lentamente, esperando su oportunidad. ¿Sería ahora? ¿Ahora escaparía? ¿Lincoln escucharía la puerta imaginaria de su prisión destrozarse y volverse un millón de astillas imaginarias?

Lucy agitó un poco el cilindro y Lincoln sentía como toda su respiración se perdía al momento de escuchar el tak-tak-tak de docenas de pequeñas pastillas dando vueltas por aquel espacio reducido. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras el miedo se expandía por todo su cuerpo como veneno y el antídoto estaba en manos de la bruja responsable de su mayor sufrimiento.

Quería que rogara por ellas. ¿Tal vez que llorara? No estaba muy lejos de lo último mientras imaginaba el echo de los golpes de Lidy sobre la puerta de la entrada de su hermoso hogar imaginario. Tal vez este era el momento que Lidy había estado esperando.

Lucy pasó el cilindro entre sus manos y lo abrió con delicadeza. Sujetó una de sus pastillas azules entre sus dos dedos y gateó hasta estar frente a Lincoln. Con cuidado, Lucy introdujo aquella pastilla azul dentro de la boca de su trastornado hermano mayor. Lincoln sintió el horrible sabor y le dio la bienvenida como si se tratara del mayor dulce creado en la historia del hombre. Pasó la pastilla por su boca para cerciorarse de que era real y la dio una pequeña mordida para sentir el estallido horrible que lo obligaba a estreñir el rostro antes de tragar.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Lincoln? –Lincoln asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza. –Me alegra. –Lucy dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano.

- _No eres… un perro._

La dulce voz de Lidy fue perdiéndose en lo profundo de su mente una vez más.

Lincoln acercó su cuerpo al de Lucy y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Lucy lo abrazó con cuidado mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza.

-¿Quieres lastimarme esta noche, Lincoln?

Lastimarla. ¿No era esa la mejor descripción de lo que le había hecho? Lo que aún seguía haciendo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ya no querían nada de eso otra vez. Sólo quería dormir un poco y olvidar por escasos segundos que todo su mundo era la realidad.

-Acuéstate. –Lucy lo dirigió muy lentamente sobre la cama y lo acostó boca arriba. La cámara en la esquina de la habitación estaba apagada, siempre se apagaba en el momento en que él entraba. –Quédate quieto. –Lucy se separó por un segundo de él y comenzó a quitarse aquella camisa blanca del asilo. Odiaba profundamente ese color, y era algo que veía constantemente dentro del asilo juvenil de Royal Woods.

El cuerpo de Lucy había ganado un poco más de color, pero seguía siendo más pálido que el de cualquier persona que hubiera visto antes. Lincoln desvió su mirada del techo para concentrarse en el torso desnudo de Lucy, vio su cuerpo delgado y carente de cualquier imperfección. Lucy no poseía lunares o marcas de nacimiento, era una piel totalmente lisa y suave al tacto. Su pecho aún era plano, pero comenzaban a abultarse. Lincoln vio dos pequeños montículos en miniatura adornados por pezones rosados.

-Ya están creciendo, ¿Puedes notarlo? –Lucy tomó una de las manos de Lincoln y la colocó sobre su pecho. Era verdad, pero eso lo había notado sin siquiera tocarlas. Lincoln trató de alejar su mano del cuerpo de la niña de nueve años sobre él, pero Lucy se lo impidió. –¿No es esto lo que querías, Lincoln? –La voz profunda y carente de vida de Lucy pareció adoptar un tono acusador. –¿No querías traspasar parte de aquella oscuridad al interior de la amada hermana responsable de todo tu sufrimiento? –Se rio un poco, pero fue una risa vacía.

Lincoln desvió la mirada.

-Mírame, Lincoln.

Y como si fuera incapaz de resistir sus deseos, Lincoln volteó lentamente su cabeza y le dirigió toda su atención hacia la pequeña de negros cabellos arrodillada junto a él. Lucy se levantó sobre la cama y comenzó a bajarse lentamente los pantalones blancos. En el pasado, la imagen de la ropa interior de una chica le hubiera causado nauseas, pero en este momento no sentía nada. Tal vez fuera por las sesiones del hijo de puta que se había hecho con el control del asilo, tal vez la "purga" de muchos de sus demonios internos, o quizás, ya las había visto lo suficiente para dejar de incomodarle.

Intento voltear la mirada nuevamente, pero a Lucy le bastó sólo una mirada dura para impedirlo. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan débil ante una niña? Que pregunta, él siempre había sido débil. Sin importar cuanto pretendiera ser un cazador, lo cierto es que era una simple presa.

Era un conejo.

Lucy pasó dos dedos por el interior del elástico de su ropa interior blanca como la nieve y comenzó a bajar aquellas pequeñas bragas con cuidado. Las tiró al mismo lugar que sus pantalones y se arrodillo nuevamente junto a él. Lincoln podía ver aquel lugar carente de cualquier signo de pubertad. Lucy ni siquiera había pasado por su periodo menstrual, tal vez ni siquiera supiera lo que era eso todavía. Pero eso no le había impedido lastimarla antes.

¿Ésta era su forma de castigarlo? ¿De recordarle el momento en que se hizo pasar por un cazador sólo para traspasarle parte de su dolor en un vano intento por obtener un poco de paz? Podía sentir aquel barro negro y putrefacto aun en su interior, escuchaba los pequeños huevos de parásitos eclosionar dentro de sus venas, y nuevamente volvía a ver los gusanos con el rostro del Cerdo salir de su piel y volver a sumergirse entre mordidas.

Pero no podía verlos en Lucy. ¿Había logrado realmente trasmitir parte de él dentro de ella? Quizás no, pero si le había arrebatado algo que jamás podría recuperar. Y le había dejado horribles recuerdos que la perseguirían el resto de su existencia.

Lincoln se arrodilló frente a ella y contempló su rostro pálido. Tomó sus hombros con cuidado y la acercó a si mismo. Ambos unieron sus labios y los mantuvieron así un minuto antes de profundizar el beso. Lucy hizo una mueca al sentir los restos del sabor de aquella pastilla que hace un minuto le había dado a Lincoln. No entendía como su hermano mayor podía mantener aquello dentro de su boca sin escupirlo, e incluso ser capaz de tragarlo.

El beso de Lincoln comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas y descender hacia su cuello. La respiración de Lucy comenzó a agitarse y jadeó mientras los beso de Lincoln comenzaban a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Lucy vio como un pequeño sobre comenzaba a caer junto a ellos.

* * *

La falta de luz nunca fue un problema para Lucy. Había nacido de la oscuridad y era el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo, pero incluso ella necesitaba una pequeña fuete de luz para poder leer, y la luz de la luna aun entrando por su ventana era perfecta en ese momento.

Leyó la pequeña carta un par de veces sin entender mucho de lo que en ella había. Miró la figura dormida de su hermano mayor junto a ella con extrañeza y nuevamente volvió a leer la nota.

-Lincoln. –Agitó su cuerpo suavemente para despertarlo. –Lincoln… hermano, despierta.

Lincoln comenzó a despertar lentamente. Por un segundo sintió un terrible miedo de encontrar el rostro sonriente de Lidy frente a él, pero todo lo que vio fue el ojo azul y el cabello negro teñido de su hermana menor.

-Lucy…

-Lincoln… –Lucy se tomó un momento para escoger sus palabra con cuidado. ¿Debería darle la nota a Lincoln? Posiblemente no podría leerla adecuadamente en la oscuridad, y de ser así, tal vez no la creería. O lo haría, era difícil saber que pasaba por su cabeza. A veces podía decir cosas tan oscuras como ella nunca había podido imaginar, mientras que en otras decía incongruencias y locuras dignas de cualquier paciente psiquiátrico. –…Necesito que me pases un bolígrafo de la cómoda.

-¿Un… bolígrafo?

-Haremos un pequeño viaje, hermano.

…

(W)

…

Una nueva pieza se eleva en el tablero, dos más pequeñas la secundan.

Con cuidado toma otra carta entre sus dedos.

Un pequeño remolino oscuro se materializa frente a él e introduce la carta. La carta es absorbida hasta que no queda nada y es enviada hacia su destino.

…

(W)

…

-Bobby.

Sólo un susurro es lo que vasta para destrozarlo. Las garras del miedo y la locura atravesaron todas sus defensas duramente construidas durante todo un año y sujetaron su corazón sin piedad mientras comenzaban a estrujarlo lentamente. Sintió como su respiración se perdía mientras lágrimas se hacían presentes.

No podía llorar. No podía demostrar ninguna clase de debilidad. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y estable.

Además, ¿Qué razón había para llorar? Sabía que Roberto nunca había dejado el corazón de Lori, y eso estaba bien. Quizás en el futuro ambos se reencontraran y tuvieran aquella vida feliz que siempre habían soñado formar juntos. Lori trabajaría como abogada, o dirigiría una pequeña compañía que a lo largo de los años pasaría a ser la más grande que haya existido.

Lincoln confiaba en eso.

Pero el sueño parecía cada día más inalcanzable con forme pasara sus noches en aquella casa.

Ver el rostro placido de su hermana mientras dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro le trajo un ligero sentimiento de envidia. Lori podía dormir cuanto quisiera si así lo quería, y Lincoln siempre estaría velando por ella, del mismo modo en que velaba por la seguridad de todas sus hermanas. ¿Pero por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de ese modo justo ahora? No le molestaría entrar él mismo a un asilo mental y ser atendido por cuanto psiquiatra se interesara en su caso siempre y cuando su corazón haga un retroceso y le permita volver a lo que era antes por un poco más de tiempo.

Tal vez la falta de sueño por fin le había podrido el cerebro, Lori se lo advirtió en cuanto encontró su escondite secreto de píldoras café dentro de su escritorio. Al menos pudo recuperarlo con una sonrisa y una promesa que jamás cumpliría. Últimamente no había dejado de manipular a sus hermanas para que hicieran su voluntad, y ese sentimiento era horrible. Ya no sentía que las pastillas de cafeína fueran necesarias, sólo el sentimiento que le provocaba sonreírle a su amada familia era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto por el intenso dolor que se acumulaba en sus entrañas por cada mentira.

Pasó su mano temblorosa delicadamente por el cabello de Lori. Su hermana mayor lo había dejado crecer hasta su espalda, y jamás dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía de aquella forma. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a volverse un enfermo? Supuso que las circunstancias lo habían forzado a acercarse a ella como nunca lo había hecho en su infancia. Ambos eran considerados los hermanos más opuestos en ese tiempo, prácticamente enemigos naturales que se ven obligados a coexistir en el mismo ecosistema, pero eso no significaba que se odiaran. Ambos se amaban como los hermanos que eran.

Era sólo él cayendo por fin en la locura.

Tal vez ni siquiera sean sus pensamientos.

Sin Bun-Bun en sus brazos podía sentir como Eso trataba de penetrar en su mente y susurraba pequeñas mentiras y emociones dentro de él. Se concentró en la imagen familiar de todas sus hermanas, ese era su pequeño escudo contra la voz oscura de Eso. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba a Bun-Bun para sentirse nuevamente protegido.

No podía quitárselo a Lily. Ella lo necesitaba más que nunca esta noche, y ya era muy tarde para que Eso viniera. Posiblemente encontró a un niño rechoncho y dulce que se separó de sus padres y le gustaran mucho los globos de colores.

No podía seguir ahí. Entre más sintiera el calor corporal de Lori más corría el riesgo de hacer alguna locura como la que casi había hecho. Quería convencerse de que iba a besar su frente, pero Lincoln sabía muy bien donde apuntaban sus labios.

Sujetó con cuidado a Lori y la recostó en su cama. ¿Lori pensaría que era algo infantil por seguir usando sabanas de Ace Savvy? Ya ni siquiera le gustaban sus comics. Despegó su mente de esos pensamientos mientras cubría el cuerpo de su hermana mayor con aquellas sabanas de niño. Lori había venido a él aquella noche en su camisón blanco para dejar escapar sus frustraciones nuevamente. Las lágrimas por la pérdida de sus hermanas, el estrés de ser nuevamente el pilar de una familia que aún sufre por las pérdidas y las constantes peleas de sus padres.

Peleas que Lincoln ya estaba seguro no eran naturales.

Eso estaba ganando fortaleza.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de que sus padres vieran más allá de la niebla que se había levantado en sus mentes y cubierto la imagen de los hijos que aún estaban ahí y los necesitaban. Sus hermanas menores necesitaban recordar que tenían padres que las amaban y no dos adultos que no podían estar en la misma habitación cinco minutos sin que cualquiera de los dos comenzara con indirectas que terminaran en discusiones que Lincoln o Lori tendrían que terminar.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Lincoln susurró mientras se alejaba de la cama de su hermana. –¿Cómo lograste vencerlo, William? –Si tan sólo alguien pudiera responder aquella pregunta entonces podría por fin volver a su cama sin miedo a perder a más miembros de su familia. Para luego despertar un día, retirar su caja secreta de debajo de la cama, sacar su arma y dispararse en la sien de la misma forma en que lo había hecho William Denbrough.

Tal vez fue el único modo en que pudo volver a descansar tranquilo, sin miedo a volver a toparse con Eso. O tal vez Eso jamás lo dejó, y siguió hablando cada noche del modo en que devoraría a todos sus hijos hasta que William no lo soportó más y decidió poner punto final a aquella batalla que había estado librando desde niño.

Se acercó lentamente a Lori y la miro fijamente. Su boca semi-abierta parecía llamarlo. Pero la idea ni siquiera podría ser suya, ya no podía estar seguro de si mimo. Y por eso tenía que alejarse de Lori… quizás de toda su familia.

Pero no ahora.

Todavía tenía que protegerlas, encontrar alguna forma de terminar con esto definitivamente. No podía tener el mismo Punto Final que William… No todavía.

Se arrodilló frente a la cama y sintió una pequeña lágrima escapar de su ojo mientras escuchaba la respiración de Lori escapar por su nariz. ¿Cuánto tiempo para que comenzara a roncar? Todas sus hermanas roncaban a su modo particular, y Lori no sería diferente, ya había tenido que compartir cama con ella en el pasado y sus ronquidos eran al menos tan molestos como solían serlo los de Lynn.

-Te amo. –Susurró. Aun si abría los ojos en ese momento, todo lo que hubiera escuchado sería una palabra que Lincoln había repetido constantemente a todas ellas a lo largo de los meses. –Más de lo que imaginas. –Esas eran palabras más arriesgadas. Pero Lori podría interpretarlo como una forma de transmitirle que no importa el pasado conflictivo que tuvieron, él la amaba. –Yo… –No podía seguir. Tenía que detenerse antes de decir en voz alta algo que se había guardado durante meses.

Tal vez no fuera amor real. Sólo una llamada de auxilio hacia alguien que lo había apoyado mucho en los últimos meses y había estado ahí cada vez que necesitara un relevo. Desde que perdió a Clyde se había sentido totalmente vacío, y ese había sido el momento en que comenzó a despertar aquellos sentimientos que no debería tener.

-Duerme bien, Lori. –Unió sus labios con la frente de su hermana de veintiún años y los mantuvo ahí tanto tiempo como el fuego en su pecho se lo imploraba.

Ignoró los ruegos de su corazón enfermo y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-También te amo, Lincoln. –Lori susurró antes de que pudiera girar la perilla de su puerta.

-Jeje. –Lincoln forzó una risa que realmente no poseía y no se atrevió a voltear. –Por supuesto… sabía que estabas despierta, Lori. –No lo sabía. ¿Y desde cuando había estado despierta? ¿Había estado despierta en el momento en que Lincoln estuvo a punto de unir sus labios? Tal vez esa llamada a Roberto había sido una señal de que como su hermano siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, pero como mujer su corazón le pertenecería siempre a Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr. O tal vez fue una llamada de auxilio a su verdadero amor, una esperanza de que entrara por la puerta con hacha en mano lista para partir por la mitad al bastardo enfermo que la estaba atacando. –Duerme bien.

* * *

-¿Tú amor por ella es tan grande, hermano? –La voz profunda de Lucy sonaba más fría que de costumbre. Aquella hermosa joven de doce años y cabellos teñidos de negro lo miraba con un único ojo libre mientras vestía nada más que un camisón negro.

-Las amo a todas, Lucy. –Lincoln no se dejó alterar. La había notado desde el momento en que salió de su cuarto. Se había vuelto muy bueno para sentir presencias ocultas y encontrar pequeños detalles a su alrededor. La atención, los detalles y los reflejos eran lo único que podía utilizar para mantener a salvo a sus más preciados tesoros. –¿También quieres un beso antes de dormir, mi princesa de la oscuridad?

En lugar de sonrojarse por la vergüenza como la había visto en varias ocasiones en el pasado, Lucy sólo dejó salir una mueca molesta mientras su único ojo visible lo miraba con un sentimiento que Lincoln nunca había visto antes en ella: la rabia. El pensamiento de ser odiado por alguna de sus amadas hermanas fue implantado en su cabeza en ese mismo momento y sus ojos temblaron de puro terror mientras utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para expulsarlo de su interior.

La voz de Eso.

Era totalmente lo opuesto a la voz de la tortuga que William había descrito en su última novela: no era benévola ni daba esperanzas; era oscura y sólo traía desesperación.

-¿Crees que no me eh dado cuenta, Lincoln Marie Loud? –Lucy rara vez mencionaba su nombre completo, y por lo general sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy molesta con él. –¿Crees que no sé cómo la miras, Lincoln? –Los labios de Lucy temblaron un poco mientras decía aquellas palabras.

-La miro como a mi amada hermana… De la misma forma que te veo a ti ahora, Lucy. –Trató de poner su mano sobre su cabeza, esa sería la señal de que había logrado evadir esta conversión. Pero Lucy la apartó de forma violenta.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú nunca me has visto así, Lincoln! ¡A ninguna de nosotras!

-Lucy, podrías despertar a alguien a esta hora. –No quería meterse en una discusión con toda su familia. Sus padres posiblemente no querrían desperdiciar el momento para entrar en otra acalorada charla, y difícilmente había logrado que volvieran a compartir un cuarto juntos.

-¿Por qué estás despierto, Lincoln? –Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, como si con esas pequeñas palabras hubiera ganado la discusión en la que Lincoln no tenía deseos de participar.

-No hay suficiente espacio en la cama para Lori y para mí, así que me iré a dormir en su habitación-

-Mientes. –Lucy lo interrumpió. –Hermano, ¿Crees que no me e dado cuenta? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realmente dormiste, Lincoln? –Dos días, quizás tres. ¿Qué importaba? Mientras tuviera pastillas y mucho café podría permanecer despierto un máximo de una semana antes de necesitar dormir, aunque posiblemente sus notas decaerían un poco y se fatigaría más rápido.

-Últimamente tengo problemas para dormir, pero no es nada grave, Lucy. –Rogó porque algo sucediera en ese momento. Cualquier cosa que alejara a su hermanita de ese tema. De ser necesario entonces regresaría al tema de Lori y sus palabras. –Gracias por preocuparte, pero creo que eres tú quien necesitaría ir a la cama ahora.

Lucy lo vio con la misma rabia de antes. Lincoln no sabía que decir. Podía pensar en cientos de formas de dar vuelta esto, incluso podría ofrecerle pasar la noche con ella. Una noche perdida era mejor que empeorar el estado emocional de cualquiera de los integrantes de su familia, eso sólo fortalecería al monstruo.

-Lucy, ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó con cuidado. –No me gusta la forma en que me vez ahora… Parece como si quisieras lastimarme. Si hice algo que te ofendiera entonces explícame que es, o si necesitas que pase más tiempo contigo sólo tienes que pedirlo. Siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Lucy.

Lucy cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Al volver a abrirlos, Lincoln pudo ver ese ojo azul al descubierto entre sus cabellos negros. Era de un azul profundo y sumamente hermoso, le alegraba que Lucy decidiera dejarlo al descubierto.

-No me gusta la forma en que ves a Lori, Lincoln. –Le confesó. –No la miras como si fuera nuestra hermana, y eso te está lastimando. –Se acercó a él y tocó su pecho. –No quiero seguir viendo como lentamente te hundes en un pantano oscuro sin posibilidades de escapar. –La palabra pantano trajeron a su memoria sus enfrentamientos con Eso, por un segundo temió que Lucy supiera algo, pero sería imposible que lo hiciera. Nadie nunca se había dado cuenta. ¿Suerte o era otra muestra del poder del monstruo al que se enfrentaba? –Lincoln… Eres lo único que nos ha permitido seguir adelante a todas. De no ser por ti… de no ser por ti no sé que hubiera sido de ésta familia. –Ya no habría una familia. O quizás se sobrevaloraba demasiado. –Pero te estás convirtiendo en un Mártir. Has estado absorbiendo las penas y el dolor de todos los que te rodean sin descanso, has sacrificado noches enteras sin dormir sólo para velar por nosotras. Y aún después de eso eres capaz de mantener una sonrisa… Porque nos amas.

-Lucy…

-Déjame terminar, por favor. –Lucy se acercó más a él y coloco su mano sobre su mejilla. –A veces me he preguntado si merecemos ese amor que nos brindas… Sé mejor que nadie que no siempre hemos sido la mejor familia contigo. –Lincoln iba a protestar, pero Lucy colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. –Hermano… Lincoln… No quiero que siguas sacrificándote a ti mismo sin razón. Sea lo que sea que perturbe tu alma, o aquello que altere tu corazón… Por favor, compártelo conmigo. Déjame ser yo quien te sostenga en sus brazos y absorba al menos una pequeña parte de tus sufrimientos. Permitidme hacer por ti lo que hiciste por mí.

Lincoln le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Lucy con suavidad y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Lucy… Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. –Colocó su propia mano sobre la pálida mejilla de su hermana. –Las amo, y haré hasta lo imposible para que estén a salvo. Lamento si me he vuelto un poco paranoico en este último año, pero te prometo que todo regresará a la normalidad al final. –Desearía poder creeré en sus propias palabras. Pero no era más que un medio para que Lucy lo dejara sólo, y se odió a si mismo mucho más por ese pensamiento.

Su hermana le ofrecía apoyo, y el sólo podía devolverle mentiras.

Lucy suspiró mientras se acercaba más a él y le daba un abrazó que Lincoln devolvió sin dudar.

-Olvídate de Lori, Lincoln. –Aquellas palabras alteraron toda fibra de su ser. –Ella nunca te amará como tú lo haces… Y si crees que ella no se ha dado cuenta de cómo la vez entonces estás equivocado. –Las palabras de Lucy parecían témpanos de hielo que atravesaban ferozmente su pecho.

Lincoln bajó su cabeza y contempló el rostro de su hermana pequeña mirándolo fijamente.

-Ella nunca te aceptará. –Palabras ciertas para una emoción que Lincoln no podía dejar de negar. –Pero tampoco te odiará. –Nunca lo haría. Lincoln era consciente de eso. Lori lo abrazaría, y quizás incluso le diera un beso en los labios por compasión, pero no sería más que otra forma de amor fraterno.

-Lucy, y-yo… –Nuevamente sus palabras fueron cortadas, pero en lugar de sentir los delicados dedos de su hermana menor, lo que sintió fueron sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto y superficial, pero las emociones que transmitían fueron algo que Lincoln no había sentido en mucho tiempo. –Lucy.

-Ni siquiera yo estaría dispuesta a ir más lejos de lo que e llegado aquí… Al menos no ahora, Lincoln. –Una lágrima escapó de su ojo visible mientras una sonrisa pequeña se hacía presente. –Está bien, sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado. Además de ser aceptada, también te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad y tiempo para avanzar… Y aun si me das todo eso lo más probable es que no lleguemos realmente a nada… Pero…

-Lucy. –Lincoln trató de llamar su atención antes de que su hermana menor sufriera un ataque. Lucy parecía estar a segundos de estallar en llantos.

-¡Pero quiero que lo sepas…! –Dejó salir un pequeño jadeo. –¡Sólo quiero que lo sepas! Yo… No sé si es real o sólo estoy confundida… pero… por favor, si no es ahora… al menos prométeme que me darás una oportunidad algún día.

Lincoln no sabía que decir. No era la primera vez que besaba a una de sus hermanas, Luan lo había besado una vez, pero lo había hecho estando borracha y jamás había vuelto a tocar el tema. Pero Lucy se encontraba totalmente sobria mientras soltaba todo lo que debía haber guardado dentro de su pecho.

-Y-yo… –No podía responder. Lincoln nunca creyó que Lucy podría tener sentimientos confusos hacia él, la simple idea era inaudita para su cerebro incluso ahora. Pero las lágrimas de su hermana mientras esperaba una respuesta que Lincoln sabía no podría darle eran una clara muestra de que no podía saberlo todo de sus hermanas con sólo mirarlas.

-Está bien. –Lucy sonrió con tristeza. –No tenemos que hablar de esto ahora… y estoy segura de que tienes demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza para preocuparte de una niña inmadura de doce años con una clara obsesión hacia los vampiros y libros de magia. –Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y Lincoln se encontró todavía más perdido. –Y no lo olvides: Lori no te amará, pero tampoco te odiará. –Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto que solía compartir con Lynn antes de su desaparición.

Lincoln quedó totalmente paralizado y sin poder despegar los ojos de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor.

* * *

Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

En el momento de llevar el pequeño vaso de whisky hacia sus labios supo que necesitaba dormir. Quizás una noche de sueño era todo lo que le haría falta para enterrar lo que creía sentía por su hermana mayor, y tal vez Lucy fuera una repetición de Luan; fingiría que nada ocurrió y actuaría como siempre.

Pero sabía que era imposible.

Con Luan fue un beso en medio de una borrachera, mientras que con Lucy fue la muestra completa de lo que guardaba en su corazón. Lucy no lo dejaría así tan fácilmente, ella le exigiría una respuesta. Y sólo había una respuesta que podría darle, una que sólo la lastimaría. Lo mejor que podría hacer era aceptar y dejar que Lucy fuera la que explorara sus propios sentimientos hasta entender lo que realmente sentía por él.

- _¿Lori lo sabía?_ –Los pensamientos sobre Lori volvieron a ocupar toda su mente y tomó un poco más de whisky. – _No. Lori lo sabe._

Dejó el vaso aun lado y sujetó su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un ligero gruñido. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

Nada. Tenía que continuar como siempre

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Sólo dime… ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Quería gritarlo con la poca energía que aún quedaba sobe su cuerpo. –¿Por qué yo no? –Terminó su vaso de whisky y se sirvió otro de manera algo torpe. –Sólo dime que quieres de mí.

 _ **Lo quiero todo.**_

Aquellas palabras que venían de todas y a la vez ninguna parte lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad. El alcohol había perdido todo efecto al momento de escuchar la oscura voz de Eso a su alrededor. Miró hacia todas partes en la desesperación mientras buscaba su pistola de luz, pero su arma se encontraba oculta bajo una revista porno de conejitas en una valija bajo su cama.

Aquella risa de payaso siguió a la voz de Eso y continuó riendo y riendo mientras Lincoln lo buscaba a su alrededor.

Y todo terminó.

Lincoln se sentó en la silla decidido a pasar aquella noche bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia y dormir como ya le hacía falta.

-¿Ah?

Debajo de la botella había un pequeño sobre blanco de papel que parecía llamarlo.

…

(W)

…

Otra pequeña pieza asciende desde dentro del tablero, y junto a ella se materializan otras dos. Pero estas dos piezas son extrañas. Una de ellas se a materializado en los brazos de la pieza principal, mientras que la otra parece pegarse a él como si de su propia sombra se tratara.

Era extraño, pero más extraño es que ambas piezas entraran en el reglamento.

No importaba ahora, el juego continuaría.

Más piezas comenzaron a materializarse en el campo.

Una de ellas era extraña, no se veía humana. Un cuerpo enorme con dos grandes orejas de conejos, dedos como garras y un cuerpo deformado por el metal, la carne y la sangre. Junto a esta nueva pieza se elevaba la figura tétrica de un oso con rasgos similares, y la última era todo lo contrario a ellas: pequeña y de brazos delgados como palillos mientras miraba todo con una máscara que reflejaba tanto la felicidad como la tristeza.

La siguiente pieza comenzó su ascenso al campo.

Un joven de negros cabellos y una chaqueta igual de negra había hecho acto de presencia, en su mano cargaba lo que sólo podía ser una pistola e iba a acompañado por una chica con cola de caballo y una persona que parecía ser un reflejo totalmente opuesto de lo que él era. Aquella última pieza lo extrañó, había algo raro en ella. El modo en que sonreía mientras miraba todo con ojos que ya no parecían ver a absolutamente nada y a la vez lo veían todo traían un sentimiento que ya daba por olvidado hace tiempo.

No importa.

No estaba contra las reglas.

La siguiente pieza aparece de la nada en medio de la ciudad. Esta pieza se ve un poco mayor que las anteriores, tiene una chaqueta un poco grande para su cuerpo y abraza un libro con el número 1 dentro de una mano con seis dedos en la portada. Junto a él hay una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños cuya presencia está totalmente fuera de lugar en su propio mundo. Finalmente se eleva una joven que aparenta tener su misma edad, tiene el cabello castaño corto y viste una sudadera verde con pantalones azules.

Entonces llega una pieza extraña. Algo que incluso él siente es diferente a todos ellos. El Lincoln Loud que aparece en el campo se ve alrededor de sus quince años, posee el cabello negro y ropas blanca y negra acorde a la moda de su dimensión. En su mano derecha sujeta con fuerza un pequeño reloj de cuerda. Algo en él no se siente correcto.

Junto a éste último Lincoln se materializan una pequeña niña rubia con un vestido purpura y una niña de alrededor de diez años con gafas.

Y mientras más piezas se materializan en el campo de juego, más cartas son enviadas alrededor de los Mundos, sus Universos, y finalmente sus Dimensiones.

Con ellos bastará por ahora, entre más avance éste juego, más piezas harían acto de presencia.

…

(W)

…

 _ **Buenas días.**_

 _ **Ésta noticia será transmitido por todos los medios de comunicación en toda la dimensión, por lo que no traten de cambiar el canal de su televisión o separarse de sus electrónicos.**_

 _ **Lamento informarles que su dimensión a sido seleccionada para desaparecer de la realidad. Es trágico, pero quiero que sepan que su sacrificio no será en vano. Sin embargo, no puedo darme el lujo de destruir dimensiones indiscriminadamente sin darles posibilidades de defenderse. Eso sin lugar a dudas me volvería un monstruo, y es una imagen de la que quiero alejarme tanto como sea posible.**_

 _ **En estos momentos me tomé la libertad de seleccionar a un campeón para que represente a su dimensión. Los campeones en todas las dimensiones son la misma persona, pero todos ellos son diferentes. Sí, sé que es injusto haber escogido yo mismo a sus campeones, pero los escogí basándome en sus realidades.**_

 _ **Todos ellos fueron la mejor opción para representar a sus mundos.**_

 _ **Es difícil de explicar, sólo les diré que cada uno de ellos tiene derecho a dos acompañantes de su propia elección.**_

 _ **Todos serán transportados a un mundo vacío que he preparado para el combate. Sí, todos ellos tendrán que combatir. Y los combates serán a muerte.**_

 _ **Los combates continuarán hasta que sólo quede uno, y aquel que venza obtendrá la salvación de su dimensión y un deseo de su elección; ya sea la supremacía de su mundo de origen, o cualquier deseo ridículo o egoísta.**_

 _ **Una vez los combates finalicen y el ganador reclame su premio, procederé a purgar las dimensiones.**_

 _ **Será rápido. Ninguno de ustedes se dará cuenta de nada. En menos de un parpadeo la dimensión dejará de existir. Suena cruel, pero créanme que es el método más piadoso.**_

 _ **Los combates serán transmitidos por todos los medios de comunicación, todos ustedes tienen derecho a ver como su campeón lucha por su dimensión, pero todos ellos serán separados en canales que desde este momentos estarán accesibles en cualquier dispositivo de su agrado.**_

 _ **No hay más que decir. He creado una página en la red que les explicará de forma más detallada los combates y sus reglamentos.**_

 _ **Nuevamente lamento todo esto, pero es un sacrificio necesario.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


End file.
